


Chibi Life

by At_the_moment



Category: Chibi - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Chibi!Mark, I Don't Even Know, Jack don't ignore Chibi!Mark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Jack, Unintentional kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this! But here it goes.
Mark may not be able to drink alcohol to loosen him up and give him courage, but he is able to shrink down into a chibi and when that happens he doesn’t hold back.When Mark shrinks he becomes very forward with his feelings for Jack and often wishes to remain close to him while in this form. He won’t be ignored! Jack writes it off as some side effect of the shrinking and ignores most of Mark’s attentions when in chibi form, though he will admit, Mark’s chibi form is beyond adorable.
Yeah... IDEK! I'm sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Frisk x Sans comic... don't judge, septiplier is of real people, there is no room to judge.

It was late afternoon and Jack was at the computer editing his latest videos when Mark came in. He smiled and waved to his roommate and then went back to editing. Jack hadn’t thought much about the past week but it had been bugging Mark.

Mark had noticed that the two’s time together had dwindled drastically, Jack constantly playing games or going out to do who knows what and Mark was feeling neglected. He almost wanted to ask if he’d done something wrong.

Jack, oblivious as usual, hadn’t realized he’d been ignoring Mark. There had just been an onslaught of really good games that came out that week in quick succession and he’d wanted to play them all as fast as he could before they were spoiled or he got a heap of requests to play them.

For a few minutes Mark stood awkwardly in the background as Jack was too absorbed in his editing to notice.

Sighing, Mark walked up and put his hands on the back of Jack’s computer chair and closed his eyes. He shrunk down to his chibi form and wiggled himself up on to the top of the chair. He tapped Jack’s head with his little hand and Jack turned slightly to see Mark in his peripheral.

“Oh, hey, how ya doing buddy?” Jack asked with a smile.

At the smile Chibi Mark’s face lit up red and he shyly looked away. When he looked back Jack was no longer looking at him. He frowned and looked at the bright computer screen in front of him. He made a small noise of discontent and slid down Jack’s arm to the keyboard.

Jack followed Mark’s movements briefly before going back to his editing.

Mark continue to frown as he looked to see Jack continuing to ignore him in favor of editing. He made another small noise of displeasure and promptly clung to Jack’s thumb.

This drew Jack’s attention only slightly as he heard the chibi whisper up at him his name, “Jaaack!”

He moved his thumb gently from Mark’s grip and went back to work.

Chibi Mark whined quietly and grabbed a hold of Jack’s entire hand laying on it and looking up at him, “Jaaack! Jaaack!”

Jack sighed slightly and eyed the chibi that was his best friend. He rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed Mark gently so he could stuff him into his shirt pocket, “I need to work silly. Stay in my pocket while I finish this okay?”

Jack went back to working and Mark squirmed a little. He let out a huff and climbed out of the pocket and onto Jack’s shoulder. He stared at the large man he was sitting on and scooted closer to his face. He could see Jack’s blue eyes and it honestly mesmerized him. God did he want those eyes on him. “So pwetty.”

He played with a strained of Jack’s green hair for a moment before tugging on it slightly. “Jaack? Jack look at me!” He held on to the shirt collar and began gently pressing his lips to Jack’s jaw line by his ear.

Jack felt the light pressure on his jaw and turned his head to look at the adorable chibi on his shoulder, Mark was so excited to have those blue, blue eyes on him that he gasped.

As he turned Jack began to speak. “Is there something that you nee—” Jack was cut off by Mark pressing his small chibi lips against his.

He didn’t even register Mark’s little hands hold his chin as they kissed.

Jack turned away, his face lit up red, covering it with his hands. He’d thought when he’d turned, he’d accidentally kissed his best friend in chibi form. “OH GOD OH GOD I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO! I JUST TURNED AND AND SHIT I’M SORRY OH GOD I’M SORRY!” He felt so embarrassed and he didn’t know how Mark would react when he turned back into his big form. He felt so bad and hoped they could still be friends, god he felt so horrible!

Chibi Mark was on cloud nine, his dark eyes in the shape of hearts as he patted Jack’s hands covering those wonderful blue eyes. “Again! Again Jack!”

Jack just kept groaning in embarrassment.

Chibi Mark began to giggle at his friend’s antics and eventually laughed so hard he fell off Jack’s shoulder and onto his lap.

Jack yelped at the sudden weight on his crotch and looked down to see the little chibi laughing adorably. God, Jack thought if he didn’t die of embarrassment, he’d die from sheer exposer to cuteness. Jack sighed and stayed still, just staring at his little chibi buddy.

Jack felt a weight on his shoulders at watching this. His heart pulling in his chest. He loved this little chibi for a long time. Except it was in the big form of the man he wished to have a relationship with. He thought about everything he’d ever experienced with this little chibi and his big counterpart. He wished he could lay in bed with him, wake up to the chibi snuggled in his hair or the life size Mark beside him hugging him close.

God, he was in deep. He’d thought so long about his longing, that he hadn’t realized it had grown dark out and the chibi had fallen asleep.

He sighed again and smiled fondly, picking Mark up before he changed into his big from and crushed Jack, it had happened before.

Briskly, Jack walked to Mark’s bedroom and laid the little body on the pillow. On cue as Jack stepped back Mark became full size again, still curled in a ball.

Jack sighed and looked at the sleeping figure. He gave into his urge and kissed Mark’s temple. He stepped back again and left the room, going back to his editing.

Once the door was closed and the light of the hallway leaking in from the bottom crack Mark sat up. His face was red and he honestly wasn’t sure what to make of what happened. He wanted Jack back, he was so lonely without him. He wanted him to stay, be with him, cuddle, kiss… again. God! The only regret for that kiss was that it wasn’t when he was in his big form. Their first kiss and it had to be in his chibi form because he was a coward. But still, that kiss felt like the start of something and did Mark want that to continue.

Maybe one day he’d grow a pair. It was kinda sad how his small chibi form had more balls than him. Mark sighed and laid back, clutching his blankets. He hoped Jack would talk to him tomorrow at breakfast. At least then he’d know he wasn’t going to ignore him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing in which I made for no reason in particular. I should be working on other stories or even school work, but no, no I wrote about two very real, very straight, very taken men and made an AU where some people can turn into Chibies. 
> 
> the IDEK tag doesn't even describe what this is. It's not even weird enough to be crack is it?  
> Am I planning on continuing this? It might be on the bottom of a short but complicated list of stories on here I want to finish, or continue. So, we'll see how winter break goes and what other story ideas plague me during it. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through this mess. To those still reading, I wish you a good nights rest whenever you fall asleep. Chau.


End file.
